roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Dooley
Jeremy Nicholas Dooley, also known as''' Lil' J', '''JDoolz' and formerly as Jerem6401, is a staff member of Rooster Teeth and a member of Achievement Hunter, who gained popularity by making videos for Community Hunter. Having formerly served as a community member and content creator, he was officially hired on-stage on July 6, 2014 at RTX 2014 at the Achievement Hunter panel alongside Matt Bragg. Jeremy married his longtime partner, Kat, on June 4, 2016, his 25th birthday. Biography Dooley was born in Winchester, Massachusetts, in 1991. Dooley created the fan series Epic Rap Battles of Rooster Teeth, uploaded to the YouTube channel Achievements4Idiots. He often stars in the series MegaCraft, created by Matt Bragg, one of the most popular of Community Hunter. Dooley did not know that he was going to be hired at the Achievement Hunter panel at RTX 2014.Dooley, Jeremy (April 9, 2014). "Jerem6401: To those asking. No. I had ...". Twitter. Retrieved July 9, 2014. Dooley is 5'4" as stated at the very end of Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 142 - Legends Of The Hidden Tower by Jeremy himself, contradicting the 5'3" statement in Let's Build - Legends of the Hidden Tower Part 3. He is apparently half-Syrian, mentioned in one of the Legends of the Hidden Temple Let's Builds. In episode 61 of the "Off Topic" Podcast, Jeremy talks a little about one side of his Grandparents - Both of which were from Syria. As of Minecraft Episode 177 it was revealed that Jeremy is the new 6th member of Achievement Hunter, replacing Ray Narvaez, Jr. As part of his upgrade to main member, Jeremy changed his Xbox Live gamertag from Jerem6401 to JDoolz, following a suggestion to do so by Gavin Free; by Minecraft episode 209 Michael had done the same thing, switching from MLP Michael to MJones. His PlayStation Network ID is still his original Jerem6401 tag. Trivia *When filming Let's Plays on PC, Jeremy is known to come up with URL spam puns. *His Xbox gamerscore as of March 2017 is around 154,000. *He has three cats named Scooter, Booker, and Zipper. *He is a fan of heavy metal band Fozzy which is led by WWE Superstar Chris Jericho. *Many people agree that Jeremy looks similar to fellow Rooster Teeth staff member Adam Kovic. *He is the only person to attempt a syringe kill in The Ship. In Part 4 he attempted twice, succeeding the second time; both times Michael, who blocked the first try, was his hunter, and both times Michael successfully killed him. Jeremy also succeeded in getting a syringe kill (on an AI) in How To: The Ship; his target died in front of Matt. *After marrying Kat, Jeremy dyed the top of his hair a different color. Though that top color changes once in a while, he still uses the two-tone scheme. *Jeremy has the longest winning streak in Versus and the best win/loss record. The former extending more than a full rotation greatly assisted the latter. **His first Versus victory was in a PS1 game in Ray's final contest (Ray having ended his five-match losing streak against Michael the previous episode) *Jeremy is known to play "the long game" in Murder. *Jeremy met Matt before they joined Achievement Hunter at RTX 2014, in a game of Spyro. Matt would reveal this in the process of their Versus matchup in episode 122 (which Matt won). *Jeremy has rapping vocals on Rooster Teeth's animated series, Camp Camp's, soundtrack, on the song Adventurer Inside. *Jeremy's primary Gmod spray is a crucified spider he refers to as "Spider-Jesus". **In Murder Part 3 he added a further religious reference to the name he gave his spray, by hitting the button to put it on a nearby wall and then praying to it; Trevor, who was right behind him at the time, would do the same sequence but with Geoff's own long-time spray of a mustachioed Andrew Panton. *Jeremy has an alias he sometimes uses in Achievement Hunter videos, named "Rimmy Tim". The primary colors of said alias are purple, orange, and yellow. References External Links RT Profile Personal YouTube Vine Ask.fm IMDb Reddit Twitch Instagram Fanfiction Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Members Category:June Birthday Category:Streamers